barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in A Mermaid Tale
"Give some more of the nigger dick" : -- Barbie Barbie in A Mermaid Tale is the seventeenth computer animated movie in the Barbie snuff-film series. It was released direct to DVD in 2010 because it sucked. The film is about a half-human, half-mermaid girl named Merliah Summers who has to seduce her mother. >Implying we can be subtle. i would fuck the shit out of her. Rawrawr111 06:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) About Barbie stars as Merliah, a surfing champion from Malibu. One minute she's a normal teenager and the next BAM herpes. Merliah and her dolphin friend Zuma set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceana. With help from her new mermaid friends, Merliah saves the ocean kingdom. In the end, she discovers that what makes you different could be your greatest strength. Cast and Characters Main characters *Merliah Summers, voiced by Kelly Sheridan, is the main protagonist of the film. She is a half-human, half-mermaid champion surfer and the princess of Oceana. *Eris, voiced by Kathleen Barr, is the main antagonist of the film. She reigned over Oceana before Merliah came to stop her. *Zuma, voiced by Tabitha St. Germain, is a pink dolphin. She is the first undersea creature that Merliah meets. Supporting characters *Fallon, voiced by Nakia Burrise, is one of Merliah's human friends. *Hadley, voiced by Maryke Hendriske, is one of Merliah's human friends. *Kayla, voiced by Emma Pierson, is one of Merliah's mermaid friends. *Xylie, voiced by Ciara Janson, is one of Merliah's mermaid friends. *Calissa, voiced by Nicole Oliver, is Merliah's mother. She is the queen of Oceana. *Break, voiced by Garry Chalk, is Merliah's grandfather. Calissa came to him when Merliah was a baby and asked him to look after Merliah, because, with her human appearance, she would not be safe in Oceana. *The Destinies: Dee, voiced by Andrea Libman; Deandra, voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent; and Deanna, voiced by Tabith St. Germain. They are three mermaids who can predict the future. Minor characters *The surf announcer, voiced by Peter Mel. *Remo, voiced by Alistair Abell. *Pufferazi, voiced by Alistair Abell. *Dreamfish, voiced by Alex Ferris. *Lipstick fish, voiced by Ellen Kennedy. *Syrenka, voiced by Ellen Kennedy. *Syrenka's pet fish, voiced by Scott McNeil. Soundtrack *"Summer Sunshine", performed by Holly Lindin. *"Queen Of The Waves", performed by T-Marie. *"Swimmin' On Sunshine", performed by Kennedy Noel. *"Show Me Some Love", performed by Chelsea Ward. *"Barbie Vox", performed by Emily Gomez. *"Queen Of The Waves" (Eris Version), performed by Melissa Lyons and Kelly Sheridan. DVD Special Features *Music Video *Outtakes *I Can Be... A Surfer Trivia *The film was planned to have a new sequel coming on Spring 2012. The working title is "Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2"; wherein, Barbie as Merliah journeys to Australia for a surfing competition and encounters new adventure . *The film's title "Mermaid Tale" is a pun of "mermaid tail". *Zuma's name is from Zuma Beach in Malibu. *Syrenka's name means Mermaid in Polish language. *There are many similarities with Barbie: A Fairy Secret: **Barbie and Raquelle use fake wings to go in Gloss Angeles, and Merliah uses a fake tail to go to Oceana. **Gloss Angeles shown as a modern city inhabited by mythical creatures, as is Oceana. **Main protagonist's hair has pink strands after transformation *There are references to Mermaid Tale in Fashion Fairytale. *This was the last film to have Kelly Sheridan voice Barbie; she is now voiced by Diana Kaarina. * References Category:Movies Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Category:Modern Movies